powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Boom (episode)
Boom is an episode of Power Rangers S.P.D. based on the character of the same name. Synopsis Boom's dream is to be the Orange Ranger. Which is exactly what he tells his parents and when they decide to vist, Bridge, Z, and Syd have to cover for him. When the situation gets desperate Boom pretends to be the Orange Ranger in battle and compromises their mission to rescue Jack and Sky, who have been transported to another dimension. Plot The Rangers are being defeated by a bunch of Krybots. That is until a mysterious Orange Ranger comes to save the day. The Orange Ranger reveals himself to be Boom, and everyone chants his name. In his dreams maybe. Boom wakes up to get a letter from his parents. But he told them he was the Orange Ranger. Morgana enlists the help of Piggy and Tomars in hopes of destroying the Rangers so she can be changed back into Mora. Tomars uses his laptop to activate an interdimensional transporter which teleports Piggy to New Zealand. Jack and Sky are sent to check out the disturbance that was caused by the energy the laptop put out. Boom's parents arrive looking for him. With the Rangers and R.I.C.'s help. they find him a closet. Jack and Sky find Tomars, but he uses his laptop to teleport them away. The Rangers find themselves inside the interdimensional transporter. Tomars is there as well. Jack and Sky morph into Rangers. Tomars teleports them to another dimension, where S.P.D. can't contact them. Boom shows his parents around S.P.D. Headquarters, even though they can't go anywhere because it's restricted. Bridge, Z, and Syd agree to help Boom impress his parents as he has claimed to be the A-Squad Commander. Boom and his parents are out for a walk when they see the Rangers engaged in battle. While trying to find Jack and Sky, the Rangers try to get the laptop from a Bluehead Krybot, but it looks like they're in over their heads. Just as Bridge gets the laptop, Boom comes on the scene pretending to be the Orange Ranger. As the supposed Orange Ranger, Boom tries to take on the Krybots, but only gets in the way. Boom only messes things up, and the Krybots get the laptop back. The other Rangers aren't happy with him. Boom confesses everything to Commander Cruger and gives him his resignation from S.P.D. Later, Kat finds the other Rangers, but Cruger doesn't want to risk losing anymore Rangers. Boom offers to go in their place and Cruger allows him. Boom teleports in to bring the Rangers home. After another fight, they all teleport home. Tomars tries to follow them, but Boom deletes the program before he has the chance to come through. Commander Cruger points out to Boom that he forgot to sign his resignation, so he refuses to accept it. Boom tells his parents the truth about what he does at S.P.D. He shows them an experimental jetpack. Apparently all of the bugs haven't been worked out yet as it rockets through the roof of the Delta Base. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Elizabeth Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Josephine Davison as Morgana *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm Notes *The Orange Ranger suit is American made pattered off of the S.P.D. suits. His number is "0". The helmet is a repaint of the Yellow Space Ranger helmet. *This is the first (and so far only) episode of the entire series to mention the notion of an Orange Ranger. *The Motorcycle Boom drove was a transformed R.I.C. *The main plot for this episode is based on Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Episode 38: "The Blooming AbarePink" which is an episode that was not adapted for Dino Thunder (both episodes include an ally of the team dressing up in a home-made and low quality costume in an attempt to impress their parents) while the footage for this episode was taken from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger case 4 Cyber Dive. Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D.